


Something About The Snow

by TreeLog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfiction, Illinois, Minecraft, Other, Road Trips, Snow, dreamnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeLog/pseuds/TreeLog
Summary: Take this story as you wish. Sapnap really loves the snow, even if he’s never seen it. He soon gets a special invite from one of his best online friends, traveling to Chicago to meet up. However, he really isn’t sure how things will pan out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> YALL IDK HOW MUCH ILL WRITE BUT PLEASE KEEP IN MIND I COULDNT ADD ENOUGH TAGS- also please dont instantaneously think this is a ship fic, not even i am sure. im thinking about it but honestly idk if im fully comfortable writing it- anyways i hope you all stick around B)

Ch. 1 (1142 words)

Winter is a time of year where most people experience holiday cheer and joy. Lots celebrate, sipping their blazing hot cocoa, and warm up by the fire. Many visit friends and family, some stay home.

No matter the situation, Sapnap has always hoped to see snow. Living in a southern state makes that wish difficult. Despite having the same holiday cheer as those up north, he’s always hoped to see snow over anything else in the warm state.

Seeing snow in movies has allowed him to picture himself one day in the snow with his friends. They’d be making snow angels, or maybe having snowball fights as the tips of their noses freeze. Maybe they would build a snowman, maybe an igloo with their padded gloves.

With so many dreams of the snow, Sapnap could only feel his excitement increase as Dream invited him to go with him to Chicago for the holidays. 

“Dude- are you serious?” Sapnap ran a hand through his thick brown hair. His chuckle was of pure surprise. Dream could only laugh in return, “Yes, I am.” 

And that’s how Sapnap is standing in O’Hare airport. In his right hand is a blue suitcase, a red one in the other. He reaches into his back jean pocket, pulling out his phone for the third time to text Dream.

Dream had landed in Chicago a week ago, taking time for himself, and visiting some old friends and family that live in the area. Sapnap had gotten multiple texts over the week, and multiple attached photos of tall buildings and famous landmarks. Yet, even though he knows Dream’s slightly freckled face, Dream hadn’t sent a photo of himself. Sapnap could only assume Dream wanted to surprise him (it’s their first meetup).

It’s not like Dream is ugly, nor is he anything too special. Dream is conventionally attractive. One look and anyone could say he’s handsome, regardless of who you are. It’s a kind of special normalcy, he’s good looking, but fitting right into society's mold of what is “attractive”. However, there's nothing striking about Dream that would push him over that label, which is why Sapnap admires Dream. Dream isn’t one to be over the top, he’s comfortable fitting in. Dream feels no need to do anything more than play Minecraft in a Florida Gators shirt and sweatpants.

Scratching his head, Sapnap’s gaze lifts, watching the small TV screen above display today's weather.

“19° and cloudy, with slight wind.”

A pretty ordinary Chicago day. Being right next to Lake Michigan brings cool winter days. Although, when he landed, Sapnap caught no glimpse of snow. He honestly thought, out of anywhere in the US, there would be snow in Chicago. He’s definitely wrong.

“Dream?” Sapnap whispers under his breath, lacking a response. His texts are going through, but none of them are being read. Sapnap, beginning to get frustrated, drags his suitcases with him to a nearby bathroom. His only way out of the airport is through Dream, unless he chooses to take a taxi. Even so, he doesn’t know where Dream is staying, so leaving the airport is pointless.

Letting himself fall against the wall, Sapnap huffs. He’s definitely gonna kill Dream if he’s late. He’ll be sure to remind him everyday of this very incident.

Sapnap can only play with his jacket, which is covering a hoodie, that is covering another hoodie. Sapnap is overprepared, he doesn’t know what to expect. He knows that the movies he’s watched over exaggerate, but some part of him thinks he’ll be blown away by thick winds of falling snow. 

“NICK!” a distant voice yells. It sounds oddly like Dreams. 

Hold on.

Sapnap looks up, heart kicking up in anticipation and excitement. A small smile plays on his face, finally reassured he wasn’t just ditched by his best friend. He clasps his hands together, seeing a tall figure run at him. 

Dream is disheveled to say the least. Not only is he late, but he woke up an hour after his alarm. He had to basically “speedrun” his whole morning, driving to McDonalds and eating breakfast so quickly he almost choked on his Egg McMuffin. He hadn’t gotten a chance to brush his hair, or even wake up for that matter. All he knew is he was late and had to pick up Sapnap from the airport.

So now Dream, half asleep, and Sapnap whom is also half asleep, but mostly awake because of the coffee he drank on the plane, finally wrap each other in a firm hug. Dream pats Sapnap’s back, a sign of brotherly love. 

“I thought you left me here alone you asshat,” Sapnap says as Dream pulls away. Dream rubs his eyes, humming in response, “Sorry man, I got up late and had to scramble here.” Sapnap giggles, it’s too obvious because of Dreams eyebags and spiky hair. “I figured.”

With that, they talk like they weren't both just across the country opposite of each other. It honestly isn’t super special, the only differences being that Sapnap’s physically with Dream, and in Illinois. He’s sure that anything they post together in the future will rile up the fans, so he’s taking the precaution by saving it for later. Right now, he just wants to hangout with Dream.

“So this way- this is where I parked...” they quickly walk into a parking garage, Dream waving Sapnap over. Sapnap follows.

Dream slowly approaches his car, clicking the button on his car keys which unlocks his car. He takes Sapnaps suitcases and begins to pack it into the back of his sleek black car. The car is actually quite small compared to Dream. He’s surprisingly taller than how he describes himself. 

“Dream, you’re pretty tall,” Sapnap vocalizes, eyes trailing up to Dream’s face. Dream laughs as he opens his car door, “Well, I guess. I don’t know, I thought you’d be taller than you are.” Sapnap rolls his eyes, a smile appearing on his face as Dream lets out a strong wheeze that echoes through the garage.

“In all seriousness, Sap,” Dream clears his throat, “You look much better in real life.” 

Sapnap freezes for a second before relaxing, a soft blush coating his cheeks. What?

“Are you serious?” Sapnap shakes his head, trying to get rid of the warmth spreading on his face. How embarrassing.

Dream nods, before plopping into his cool leather seat. “I honestly think those HD cameras enhance all of our flaws- you can see every pore and that is the tea,” Dream waves his hand before shutting his door.

Sapnap takes the atmosphere in for a second before opening the door and sitting next to Dream. What an idiot, why did he get flustered by that? No matter the reason, it was a simple compliment. He always gets flustered at such a thing.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and Dream finally reach the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE - hello! i wasnt sure i wanted to continue but finally im here to update- i am constantly unmotivated so aha pog :,)

As Sapnap settles into the hotel’s bed, he feels a sharp pain in his side. 

He yells, “What the hell?”

Dream chuckles as Sapnap tiredly wipes his eyes. Dream had just swiftly hit his side. Sapnap lifts his head from the oh-so inviting pillow under him. He patiently waits for a response, and to no avail.

“Dream,” Sapnap sighs, shifting onto his side. That is where a pair of eyes meets his, making Sapnap shriek. Dream is sneakily watching Sapnap from the side of the bed, who can only burst out laughing at Sapnap’s reaction. 

The pair had arrived home only ten minutes earlier, and upon arrival, Sapnap collapsed onto the bed. The coffee helping him from not falling asleep had finally worn off. Dream took this as an opportunity to bug Sapnap awake. He had just met his friend for the first time in real life, so allowing Sapnap to doze off is not an option. 

Dream pokes Sapnap’s arm, whining, “Wake up! I want to play Minecraft!” Dream pouts, which irritates Sapnap. Taking a fistful of Dreams hair, he yanks him forward. Dream moans in pain and to piss off Sapnap. It appears to have worked, as Sapnap’s ever growing red face has turned 3 shades darker.

“You-“ Sapnap stutters, coughing as he quickly pushes Dream away, “-You’re a weirdo.” Not picking up on Sapnap’s behavior, Dream laughs at him again.

Sapnap on the other hand, feels his mouth twitch. Dream was really pissing him off, but whatever that just was, did not piss him off. Rather, it did the opposite.

“Will you play with me now?” Dream lays his head on the corner of the fitted mattress, his pretty eyelashes fluttering as he stares up at Sapnap. Sapnap waves him away, “Fine, I will.”

Dream lights up, swiftly pulling Sapnap onto the floor with him. Sapnap, still blushing, punches Dream's shoulder, “That's also for being late earlier idiot.”

Dream shakes his head, gripping Sapnap’s shoulders as he guides him to a cloth covered desk. “Guess what I brought with me, Sap,” Dream points. Sapnap rolls his eyes as Dream uncovers the big mystery, the cloth being thrown to the floor. He has brought his entire entire setup with him, just as Sapnap expected.

“Wow, didn’t see this one coming,” Sapnap smirks, “I didn’t bring mine though, so we’re going to have to settle with my tiny laptop.” 

Dream nods, sitting in the desks chair as Sapnap quietly retrieves his laptop. 

The two boys log in to play Minecraft after Sapnap settles onto the bed. The pair load into a survival world, just to mess around for a couple hours. Sapnap starts building a tiny dirt shack, placing a sign above it saying “dirt shack, george not allowed”. Sapnap chuckles at his own joke. Dream, on the other hand, is now in a nearby village, collecting more materials. 

However, as Dream starts looking through some village chests, a loud rumble emits from his stomach. Sapnap raises his head to look at Dream, “Do you think we should order some food?”

Dream also lifts his head, looking away in a thoughtful manner. Dream thinks for a moment before speaking up, “Sure, what do you want?”

Sapnap, though, wasn’t paying much attention to Dream’s words. “What?” he asks, trying to hide his dazed look and faint blush.

As Dream looked to the side, Sapnap caught a glimpse of his gorgeous side profile. He can’t quite put his finger on why he stared, maybe it was envy? Either way, he can feel his own heart thump.

“What do you want to order?” Dream asks again, shifting in his seat to face Sapnap. Sapnap thinks about the options. “McDonald’s?” he proposes, laying back in the bed.

“Sure, I actually had that this morning,” Dream chuckles. 

With that, they both call the local McDonald’s and give them their orders. Eventually, Dream leaves to pick up the food, allowing Sapnap’s thoughts to wander.

Why does he suddenly feel so hot and mushy around Dream? He may have a pinch of jealousy for his looks, but normally people don’t stare, or feel their pulse without looking for it. His hands grow sweaty whenever he’s near Dream, his face heats up. Thinking about Dream now makes his heart race, even though they’ve only physically seen each other for a couple of hours. Seeing him in person is a different, overwhelmingly sweet feeling. 

“What am I even thinking?” Sapnap mutters, running a hand through his hair. His thoughts can only continue from there if he has no distraction.

Maybe he should call George.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rushed to finish this but Sapnap calls George and he picks up the frantic raven hairs call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY- i wanted to finish this because the motivation plummeted so sorry for the awful ending LMAO🧎🏼

“YOU WHAT?!”

Sapnap flinches as George turns his camera on, desperately looking into the lens. Sapnap can only cringe, he can’t expect less from his brunette friend. The raven hair runs a hand through his hair, his heart unsteady as George urges him to continue.

“I think I like Dre- Clay,” Sapnap corrects himself, “It’s so sudden but- I feel fireworks go off in my stomach whenever he’s near.”

George’s eyes flutter below where his camera is positioned. Sapnap can read his expression easily, his eyes shine in confliction. 

George picked up the phone only a moment ago, and Sapnap spewed his small ball of emotions into the other’s ear. It’s not a flattering way to start the call, it’s a lot to take in, he admits, but Sapnap feels no shame for his honesty.

“Sap I… wow.”

That’s all that George can muster. Glancing to the setting sky painted in orange and pink hues, Sapnap sighs. The day has flown by so fast, his emotions growing along the passing time. He half smiles, “I know.”

The two then begin to discuss Sapnaps feelings further. The brief discussion reveals more than first expected. Sapnap realizes his exponential love for Dream is deeper rooted than he first thought. It goes much farther back, always feeling his heart race whenever he texts, or when they simply record a video. His feelings are comparable to the roots of a tree;he’s known Dream for so long that his crush is what makes Sapnap who he is. Dream has impacted his life to such a great degree, he thinks he wouldn’t be the same if it weren’t for loving Dream.

In love.

“I’m… so in love with him,” Sapnap stutters, shaking his head as he adjusts on the bed.

George pats his thigh, “It sounds like you do. I wouldn’t have ever thought, though.” George’s lighthearted chuckle grounds Sapnap, as he begins to laugh along. “I mean, I know we all flirt just because it’s amusing, but it sounded so unreal that this confession messes with my brain.”

Sapnap nods. A lot, it is so much. It’s only the first day too- why did it all have to bubble over now?

“Either way- HOLY SHIT SAPNAP!” George jumps up from his seat, looking past the camera, “It’s snowing!”

Sapnaps eyes crease as he giggles at George’s reaction, “In Texas it hardly snows so I can’t really imagine what that’s like.” 

Sapnap allows his thoughts to drift to him and his friends in the snow. They’d be bundled up in soft scarves and thick coats. They’d lay in the snow, gazing at the white sky as they’d cheerfully make snow angels. 

His friends.

His Dream.

He’d definitely make snow angels with Dream.

“Sapnap, that’s not what I meant you idiot,” George rubs his forehead, then points behind Sapnap.

Looking over his shoulder, Sapnap gazes out the window again. This time, small white flakes fall from the sky, coating the nearby streets in the substance. It’s not snowing in England, it’s snowing here.

Eyes widening, Sapnap feels a wave of pure euphoria hit him. He can act out his dreams.

“Also, if I were you, I’d make sure you quiet down before making love confessions next time,” a familiar voice speaks from behind Sapnap.

As George suddenly hangs up, the confused raven hair is engulfed in a warm hug from behind.

“We should go out in the snow, Pandas.”

Sapnap’s blush creeps up his cheeks, as the feather haired blonde rests his head on his shoulder. 

“Also don’t worry- I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD TO MAKE SOME EDITS THERE WERE SOME ERRORS SORRY! -log


End file.
